everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmare Chizznie
THIS PAGE BELONGS TO DORKGIRL14. DO NOT EDIT THIS WITHOUT HER PERMISSION, ADMIN OR NOT. "Who am I the daughter of? Oh, um, hey, I heard that there is some nice pizza in the Castleteria?" -Nightmare to Melanie Ocean Nightmare Chizznie, or, as her friends call her, The Mystery Girl, is a very spooky girl. None of her fellow students in EAH except her and Headmaster Grimm, who has sworn her to secrecy, knows who she is the daughter of or if she is a royal or a rebel and has very little idea who she is. She has clues in her creepy attitude though. Personality Nightmare is a very quiet girl and seldom smiles. She usually walks hanging her head and sometimes pauses in the middle of her words. For example: "Drance-lin-a, did yo-u stu-dy for t-he test in Pri-nces-solo-gy?". Also, when ever she's walking around, squeaking can be heard in her direction. She likes cupcakes and pizza. She always tries to avoid people asking her who her parents are but if they do ask that out of the blue, she always changes the subject. Appearance Nightmare has long red hair which is roughly uneven at the end. She wears a black headband with a red wave in her hair it and has a scar on her left cheek. she also carries a bunny-shaped purse, has a stitch on her upper right arm and has an open wound on her lower left arm. She has a short-sleeved dress which is made of netting and has a red upper dress with bunny ears at the top of her front-dress pockets. She has black shoes and has a black skirt with yellow netting sewed onto it. She also has big, brown eyes. She is medium sized for her age and has beige skin. Portrayal Selena Gomez would be a good voice for Nightmare. Known for her role as Mavis in 'Hotel Transylvania' and her songs such as 'I Want You to Know'. Relationships Her parents and siblings are unknown. She does seem to have a crush on Daring Charming. Pet She does not have a pet, although she is interested in a rabbit. Profile Age: 15 Alignment: Unknown Roomie: Drancelina Princess, daughter of the youngest dancing princess. Secret Heart's Desire: Don't tell anybody, but I just want to reveal who I am. I'm just afraid that if I do, everybody might make fun of me. My 'Magic' Touch: I'm good at scaring people, but my parents or parent tells me not to do that in school. Storybook Romance Status; Daring Charming is cute and dashing, but he's just not the one for me. 'Oh Curse!' Moment: When people ask who I'm the daughter of. I just don't know how to answer them. Favorite Subject: Geografairy. Its part of my destiny. Least Favorite Subject: Debate. I need to speak up, but I'm just too shy to do it. BFFAs: Since I am quite shy, my only friends are Melanie Ocean and Drancelina Princess. Trivia -Nightmare's last name is a hint to who her parent(s) is/are. -Nightmare weeps in class a lot and does not mention who her parents are in her diary in case it falls into the wrong hands. Dorkgirl14's Message To You: Can you guess who Nightmare's parents are? Answer in the comments! And please tell me how you came across looking at her article! Thank you! Category:Females Category:Characters